Games
by Taijiya Mizu
Summary: Set before the Beyblade series. Hiro and Kai have met before. They had a moment together that would never be forgotten. When the older comes back to check on things, he realizes he's not the only one who hasn't forgotten the games that exist in life.


Title: Games

Category: Beyblade; one-shot

Summary: Set before the Beyblade series. Hiro and Kai have met before. They had a moment together that would never be forgotten. When the older comes back to check on things, he realizes he's not the only one who hasn't forgotten the games that exist in life.

Warnings: yaoi (male/male sex); language

Author's Notes: Sorry it's been FOREVER! Anyway, got a new story that I hope you all will enjoy. This is for sweetychan who requested a Hiro/Kai lemon fic. She said no story, but I just had to have fun! XD Enjoy!

-S-S-S-S-S-

"As discrete as ever."

Light footsteps halted. Mahogany eyes shifted around the room. He thought he had been alone. It was after school hours, a weekend no less, and the place was deserted. How could another be there and know he was as well?

"You watch too much, Jin," the voice continued from everywhere in the room.

Jin of the Gale smirked as he recognized the speaker. "I watch too much? Wouldn't that be like the pot calling the kettle black, Kai?"

A slender, well built figure stepped forward from the darkest corner of the room. Jin wondered how he could have missed seeing those brilliant crimson eyes in the afternoon light. Those eyes were calculating, studying each move the other was going to make before thought even registered.

"Kai Hiwatari, my you've grown since last," the older commented, outwardly noticing the teen's body and the sway of the hips that just screamed confidence. Behind his silver mask, he licked his suddenly dry lips. Last time he had seen the phoenix wielder, the night had been hot, wet, and full of everything a man could want.

Kai ignored the older and crossed his arms, staring out the window at the group of kids beyblading. One was a member of his own beyblading "gang" - if you could call it that on a good day – the Blade Sharks, Carlos. The other looked very much like the Jin standing next to him. Not many people knew Jin's other name, or life. Kai did, and that scared the other male more than anything. Kai was one of those people you didn't piss off. He knew everything and had the means to get back at you should you harm one of his own.

And Kai knew everything about him.

"How much longer are you just going to stand and watch him, Hiro?" the younger mumbled almost to himself. "He's awkward, reckless, and needs someone to knock him down a few pegs."

"Thought that was your job?" Hiro moved closer to the smaller male. He was close enough to smell the spices that radiated off the boy. All he had to do was lift his arms, and he would have the other in his trap.

Kai turned to him, noting the proximity between them. "I can't get involved unless he comes to me. You know how it is with Voltaire still prowling around and looking for new victims to his plans."

Hiro moved closer, pressing the phoenix up against the glass; he placed a hand on the glass beside Kai's head that reached just under his chin. "You've worked it before in other cases without the old man finding out." He carefully nuzzled his nose against the pale throat, the cold metal of his mask biting against the warm skin. "Can't you work it for him? As a favor? To me?" He reached his other hand out and stroked the shirt covering that hard chest and abs that he knew was underneath. His hand went lower to the belt holding his jeans up. A firm hand stopped it.

Mahogany met cold crimson. "What do I get in return?"

"Beating on a weaker opponent?" Hiro raised an eyebrow.

That cold gaze got icier and the grip on Hiro's hand tightened painfully.

"Wrong thing to say," Jin of the Gale said, not letting the pain reach his eyes. "I apologize."

Kai slipped away from underneath him and crossed the room.

Hiro, however, didn't give him enough time to leave before he pounced. He grabbed the phoenix's arm and tugged him back to his chest. The mask had been discarded, revealing the handsome face beneath, much different than his younger brother's and much younger than his father's. Kai looked into those eyes and found himself temporarily lost in them. Just long enough for Hiro to kiss him and sweep a tongue inside. His hand cupped the back of Kai's head firmly and pulled him closer while the other slipped the belt loose and dove into the back of the phoenix's pants and gripped tightly to that firm ass he wanted so much.

Kai gasped as a finger rubbed between the crevasses of his backside. The tongue dove further into his mouth. Strong hands for a teen his age gripped the front of Hiro's shirt and pushed him away, crimson watching as the older male slammed against the wall.

Hiro chuckled before taking off the headgear and metal shoulder pads and chest guard. The tight red and black long-sleeve as well as the leather pants did nothing to hide the other male's assets. Hiro watched Kai's eyes take him in. He had grown as well since the last they saw each other. Kai's mask of indifference didn't deter the other from him. Hiro unzipped the front of his shirt a little. He was burning up and watching Kai did nothing to stop his libido from going into overtime. All he wanted to do was take the phoenix right then, but Kai had developed more of a backbone than he had last time. The Jin of the Gale's smirk turned a bit feral and crossed the room quicker than the eye could blink.

Kai was ready for it, but still managed to lose his scarf and the rest of his belt. He landed on the floor with Hiro on top of him. "Get off, Granger," the phoenix growled.

Hiro ground his hips against Kai's. "You know you want it, Kai," he whispered. "I heard you haven't had it in some time. Not since last."

Kai's head tilted back as he strangled a moan. Gods above, it felt good, but it wasn't going to turn out like last time. He wasn't going to be used, but it did feel god awful good. Something sparked in Kai, he smirked and shifted their weight, causing the older male to topple to the side and then under the younger. Kai sat, straddling the other. He rolled his hips, causing pressure and friction to each of their groins. Hiro choked out a moan, not expecting the other to do so. Yep, Kai had gotten more of a backbone. Kai continued to roll and rub their lower regions together even as he unzipped the rest of the older's shirt and spread it open. Hot mouth and tongue left wet kisses and licks all along the slightly tanned skin. The heat found a dark nipple and sucked it in, biting and rolling it in the confines of the mouth. Hiro gasped, writhed, and moaned underneath the menstruation.

He grit his teeth. There was no way he was going to let Kai be the dominant. Reaching up, he grasped Kai's upper arms and rolled them over. Lifting the younger's arms up, he grabbed the discarded scarf and wrapped it snugly around the thin wrists. Kai's eyes widened as Hiro tied the other end of the scarf to a desk leg.

"Granger," the teen snarled, "let me go."

Hiro looked deep into those crimson eyes. He said nothing as he kissed the pouty lips below him. "For once, Kai," he breathed into that mouth, "don't fight."

Of course the younger didn't heed the words, and as Hiro kissed him again, slender hips bucked upwards savagely. The older male growled as a small pain came from his nether regions that had nothing to do with the severe hard-on he had going on. He slid his knee between Kai's legs and moaned as he opened them. It was hot down there; he could feel it through the jeans and leather. Taking his hands, he spread them wider when Kai bucked again and positioned himself between the toned legs.

Mahogany eyed crimson in a warning. "Don't make me tie your legs, too, Kai."

"Untie my hands, and there won't be any problem," the younger bit out.

A smirk adorned the handsome features of the older Granger brother. He leaned down, noses barely touching, lips brushing against one another as he spoke. "Just relax, Kai. Consider this your payment. I don't want you doing any of the work." He kissed him again, tongue sliding in with ease.

Kai didn't stop struggling until Hiro had slipped a hand under the hem of his jeans and began stroking a very sensitive spot. The teen gasped, arching up into the touch as if electricity was coursing through his body. There might as well have been. He could feel fire flow from his groin to the tips of his fingers. Hiro just gave a wide grin and French kissed once more, his tongue delving in and out, raping his mouth in time with his strokes.

Kai didn't know what to do. He couldn't breath through the fire. He couldn't get more of that friction. He wanted more. Goddamn Hiro! Kai didn't want to be used again. He didn't want to feel like just a doll once more. As soon as Hiro was through with him, he would leave again. Kai had come to accept that the Granger was like the wind. He could never stay in one place for very long, and with Voltaire around, Kai himself wasn't able to follow. He couldn't leave that tyrant to do what he pleased.

Kai took in a deep breath to calm himself. He had learned to get rid of emotions a long time ago, but every time Hiro was around, he felt again. The teen turned his head away from the older man, causing Hiro to stop. Kai knew he was worried. He knew the older had a feeling something was wrong. Kai swallowed the helpless sob that worked its way up and bit back the tears that threatened to spill.

"Kai?" the male above him asked. "What's wrong?"

The teen shook his head. "Nothing, Granger. Just get this over with."

Hiro frowned and lifted himself off Kai a little bit. "Something is wrong. What is it? Does this happen to do anything with what happened between us the last time?"

Crimson stared at anything but mahogany.

Hiro leaned down to where their noses were almost touching. "Kai, I regretted leaving you. Gods above, I wanted to take you with me!" The man brought up his hands and stroked the tattooed cheeks. "Please believe me, Kai. I wouldn't lie to you about that." He tried to stare into those fiery depths. "Why didn't you come with me? Why didn't you follow me? I know you were awake when I left. I know you wanted to stop me, to come with me. Why didn't you?"

Kai swallowed the hurt again. "Because with my grandfather out there, I have to stay here. I have to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't do anything to anyone else." A small tear escaped and ran down the blue triangles. "I have to foil his plans. Otherwise, his dreams of domination will come true."

"That's a dangerous task to take upon yourself, Kai," Hiro argued. "You're a teenager, just a kid. You shouldn't have to stay here and deal with that man and . . ." He stopped, noticing something. A growl escaped his lips as he spotted something he should have noticed in the beginning. "He's laid a hand on you."

All around Kai's throat were bruises, thick, hand print sized. Even worse welts came into focus the lower the man traveled. Hiro slid the teen's shirt over his head and to his wrists. The teen was black and blue, even past the hem line of his pants. Hiro's hand curled into a fist at Kai's naval.

"He didn't. . ."

"No," the teen stated firmly. "He got close, but I managed to finally force him back and barricade him out of my life – even if it was just for the night."

That didn't make Hiro feel any better. "Kai, please, come with me," he begged. "This time, forget about Voltaire and his plans. Forget about everything that man stands for. Forget your last name and who you're kin to. Just please, come with me." He leaned down, resting his forehead against the younger's. "I'll keep you safe. I swear to you, Kai."

The teen closed his eyes. He had always had feelings for Hiro. The man was the only one that could get him to feel anything beside a cold block of ice, and he actually loved the older for it. He loved Hiro, had for a long time. Apparently, Hiro had the same feelings for him as well.

Crimson met mahogany. "Hiro," he whispered and raised his hips, grinding their groins as much as possible against each other, "make me feel something other than helpless, other than being a dog for a brutal owner. Please."

The older needed no more pushing.

He crushed his lips against the teen's and practically ripped off the baggy jeans and boxer shorts. Kai lay underneath him, bare, hot, and willing. Hiro complied with his body and rid himself of his own garments that seemed a little more constricting than before. Toned body met toned body once more.

Hiro started slow this time, relishing in the pants coming from Kai's chest. He kissed the boy softly, deeply before going down. He suckled his neck at each place that a bruise happened to be. He bit down at the juncture of neck and shoulder to mark what was his. He continued further down, stopping at the delimited collarbone and letting his tongue lap at it, sucking the skin and muscle where the bone was more defined. Kai gasped and arched upwards. He tingled, fire sparking at different parts of his body only to eventually land in his groin. His erection stood hard and weeping, white cum dripping from the head as Hiro continued with his slow, sensual onslaught. The man went to the dusky nipples next, taking in one at a time and rolling them around in his mouth just as Kai had done for him earlier. His hands were butterflies, brushing up against each crevice and juncture that would make the teen squirm and whimper for more. Eventually, the man came to the teen's bellybutton, lapping a tongue in and out, white teeth nipping at the edges of the skin ever so lightly. Kai gasped and writhed beneath him, groaning, moaning, and whimpering. Tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes; his emotions were running on haywire.

Hiro kissed the top of his naval before consuming the teen whole, taking in his erection in one go. Kai screamed, throwing his head back in the sheer joy. Hiro could taste the bitter cum running down his throat. He moaned with ecstasy and sucked, hands gripping Kai's thighs in a bruising hold.

"Gods," the teen choked out, hands fisting the scarf as much as they could. He arched again, gasping, trying to take in breath that always seemed to escape him.

Hiro hummed a little, enjoying the sight of the teen in the throws of pleasure. Sweat gleamed in the setting sunlight and rising moonlight through the window all across the pale skin. The blue triangles on Kai's cheeks stood out beautifully against the flush of heat. Kai couldn't get his body temperature to quit climbing. He knew part of it was the phoenix bit beast that resided deep within his soul and his beyblade. They were inseparable. His body temperature always was higher than normal; that was why he could stand the cold easier than others. The phoenix was a part of him, was him. So was the fire.

Kai cried out again as Hiro started bobbing his head up and down the teen's shaft. The older male tasted the salty sweat that gathered at the base as his lips touched it every time he went down. His tongue probed and rubbed and stroked all sides. He could also taste the fire running through the teen's body. It radiated out of his pores, the scent of burning myrrh and cinnamon, a phoenix's scent, and it was mixing in with the smell of sweat and sex. Addicting didn't even begin to cover what Hiro felt towards the taste and smell. Kai's body was like silk in some places, still soft with youth, but other places were like soft leather – a guy's skin who had seen a lot of hardships. Hiro loved everything about Kai. He couldn't give up the teen. The slate haired was an addiction that he could not give up. He would never – had never – had anyone besides Kai.

Hiro released Kai's cock and reached up to kiss him deeply, letting the pheonix wielder taste himself. "I need something before I penetrate, Kai," he whispered against those lips.

"Nnn," the teen tried to speak, but his words were slurred. "Nothing here. Just do it."

"Kai," Hiro tried again, "I'll hurt you."

Slate hair swayed back and forth as he shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Please, Hiro." He arched his hips up into Hiro's straining arousal, afflicting a moan from the man above him.

Hiro growled low in his throat as his brought his hand up, slipping his fingers into the teen's mouth. Kai took the hint and lathered up Hiro's fingers as much as he could. Mahogany fluttered closed at the feeling of Kai's tongue sliding between his fingers and around them. He could just imagine what that mouth and tongue could do to his dick. Kai's eyes had closed themselves, relishing in the slower paced moment. Eventually, Hiro couldn't take much more. He took his fingers back from Kai and shifted them to where one of the teen's toned legs was up higher, over his shoulder. He slid a finger in, biting back a moment of weak impatience as he felt the tight heat. Kai was tighter than the last they had met. The teen gasped and threw his head back, swallowing a scream of pain. Maybe having Hiro – who was not exactly small or even medium sized – take him on nothing more than spit was a bad idea.

That thought quickly went as Hiro added another finger and started moving them, stretching the tight channel as much as he could. He kissed the phoenix wielder with as much passion as he could muster and searched for that spot that would make him scream.

Screaming didn't begin to cover what came out of Kai's throat the moment he found that bundle of nerves. The smaller body twitched, spastic in the firm grip Hiro had on him. The older male smirked and withdrew his fingers. He positioned himself at Kai's entrance and kissed the younger as he entered in one swift motion, swallowing the gasp of pain from the teen.

It didn't take long for Hiro or Kai to get used to the other. Hiro grit his teeth; Kai was so tight it almost hurt, and not in the bad way, either. He started a rhythm, rocking them back and forth just before quickening the pace. Pretty soon, all that was heard was the feral instincts of mating. The grunting, groaning, panting, screaming; it all was part of the process, and it all filled the room quite fully.

Kai knew he couldn't take much more. There was a tightening in his gut, going straight to his groin. He knew it was just a matter of time, but he had to have something done so he could hurtle over the edge. Hiro seemed to read his mind as he reached between them and stroked Kai's member in time with his thrusts, squeezing the head and base every so often if he remembered. He pounded into the phoenix wielder, lips and teeth marking the pale skin beneath him. He kissed Kai wetly, feeling the breaking point getting closer.

Kai gasped, feeling that tightened ball of nerves finally unleash as he arched almost dangerously against the toned body above him with a scream. His seed spilled over them both, and his body inside tightened against Hiro's member still wedged within him. The man choked out a groan as he finally reached that edge and plunged over it. He buried himself deeper inside Kai and latched his teeth against the juncture between neck and shoulder as he plummeted.

They laid there, trembling with the aftermath. The room felt much colder as they slowly came down from their high. Hiro lifted his sweaty and heavy head from Kai's shoulder and looked into those bright, sated crimson eyes. He stared into them for the longest time.

"I love you, Kai," he whispered hoarsely.

Kai's eyes widened a little at the words and then closed, tears slipping from the corners. He had never heard those words since his father died years ago. His mother was never in the picture after he was born. Kai didn't even know if she was still alive, but his father had loved him, and he his father. This was something different. Hiro was not blood related to him. He had no obligation to Kai, nor did he get anything out of being with the phoenix wielder. Hiro was with him for unknown reasons, and now Kai knew.

"Do you?" Kai asked, not bothering to open his eyes. "I'm not a play thing for whenever you're in town?"

Hiro stared at those eyelids. "You know I would never say those words unless I truly mean them, Kai."

Crimson opened and gazed deeply into mahogany, tears still leaking out of the corners. "I love you, too, Hiro."

"Then come with me."

Kai shook his head regrettably. "I want to, Hiro. You don't know how much it kills me little by little to stay here, but your brother is getting stronger. It will be just a matter of time before he gets a bit beast, and then Voltaire will be all over him. He will not survive what that man will do to him. I promised you to keep an eye on him, to watch his progress. In Voltaire's eyes, he will be considered a threat and taken out or made to join. You know I can't let that happen."

Tears streamed out of Hiro's eyes as he lowered his head. His heart ached, his chest, and he knew it had nothing to do with their previous activities. He willed himself not to sob against the pale chest. "Promise me you will one day come with me. Promise me that after everything is done and over, and Voltaire is completely out of the picture that you will finally come with me and leave this life behind, just as I will."

"You can't leave your family behind, Hiro. They care for you."

"I'm not talking about my family. I make this promise to you that should you ever come with me, we will do whatever it is you wish. I will no longer ride the winds should it ever stray me from you."

Kai grew quiet. It was something he had always secretly wanted – to journey with Jin of the Gale, to ride the winds and soar like the phoenix inside him. He sighed. "I make my promise, too, Hiro."

The older male nodded. He lifted his head, tears gone. "Now, I don't leave until morning. Let's go somewhere a little more secluded."

Kai grinned a toothy smile and let the man help him up.

When Monday rolled around, no one ever knew of the Saturday evening activities that had taken place in the second floor classroom faced to the East. When a teen with slate hair in the front and navy blue in the back came in for the lesson, he gazed at a certain spot on the floor with sparkling crimson eyes and hid a knowing smile.

One day, games will no longer be played on either side of their lives. The games will end one day.

They just had to wait until then.


End file.
